Say My Name
by jinchuurikisfury
Summary: Naruto and Jiraiya are in the middle of training when they happen to come across a town. Not just any town either, but a GAY town! Naruto gets nosy, Jiraiya gets angry, and passion ensues! "I'll make you say my name..." YAOI MALE/MALE RATED M JIRANARU


Jiraiya and Naruto entered their room for the night, Naruto throwing his things on the bed as he plopped face down on top of it, mumbling profanitys into the pillow. Jiraiya laughed, poking his student in the back saying, "There's really no reason to be angry, this town just dosn't have a ramen shop." Naruto turned over as his teatcher walked to his side of the room, "I wouldn't be so pissed if you hadn't eaten my last ramen in my emergency supply!" He grummbled something uninteligable and laid back down on his bed.

"What was that?" Jiraiya asked, looking in Naruto's direction. Naruto sat up again, his lip out in a pout as he said, "And why the HELL are we in a gay town? You know," crossing his legs and thus intensifying the pout, "Much more than my life is in danger here." Jiraiya laughed. "Not really." He said, sitting on his bed as he took off his sandles. "Sometimes men can be better than women."

Naruto blached at him, staring at him with almost horror filled eyes. "Whatever! I mean, how would you know," Naruto said, waving his hand in the air. "You're the womanizer here. You've probably only been with whor's anyway." Naruto laid back down on the bed with Jiraiya glaring daggers at his back.

"Speaking of wich, ero-sennin?" Naruto said, raising his head just a little, trying to gauge Jiraiyas reaction. "Have you ever fallen for a woman?" Jiraiya looked up sharply, giving Naruto a suspicious glance before turning back to his pack, which seemed to have something interesting on it.

"No." He said softly.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, sitting up. "You're always chasing after girls. Why?"

Jiraiya didn't look at Naruto as he shrugged.

Naruto crawled over to Jiraiya sneaking up on his right side, trying to get his mentor to look at him. "Why ero-senin?"

Jiraiya huffed softly. "Why do you insist on calling me that?" he asked, still not looking at Naruto.

Naruto's brow furrowed, "Calling you what?" He asked.

"Ero-sennin. I find it insulting." Jiraiya said, shuffling his body.

Naruto scoffed. "Too bad. So ero-senn-" He was cut off as his body was pressed onto the matress, a huge weight over him.

"Don't call me that. I have a name you know." The weight said, keeping his arms pinned over his head, his legs tangled in Naruto's. "Ero-sen-" This time he was cut off with his mentors lips on his, soft yet demanding, making shivers of heated pleasure run down his spine. "-nin?" He breathed, when his mentor finaly let them come up for air, not able to believe his eyes and lips. Why did Jiraiya do that?!

"Ero-" Naruto tried agian, but once more was cut off with Jiraiyas lips, his teeth then bit naruto's lower lip, causing naruto to gasp, and taking the opening to slip his tounge into the boys mouth, exploring the tight hot cavern. Naruto tried not to kiss back, but the feeling of his sensei's tounge on his own was slowly killing him. Jiraiya lifted his head coming up for air once more, a string of siliva conecting their mouths.

"Why?" Naruto asked, eyes wide, blush spread out across his face. It wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but kiss back.

Jiraiya smiled. "I'll make you say my name." he said saucily, kissing Naruto once again, his tounge slipping between his lips, probing Naruto's tounge into action, causing a molten heat to spread into his lower region, a need to be inside the 16 year old boy growing with the seconds he spent plundering his pupils mouth.

"N-no, stop... Er... Sennin.." Naruto panted between the kisses Jiraiya laid down on his mouth.

"You want me to stop?" Jiraiya asked sudenly, ceacing all movement, making the heat in Naruto's groin pulse with want.

"Yes." Naruto said, dilibretly making sure his voice wasn't breathy, trying to make it seem like he didn't like it. Not that he did! He scolded himself, he just.... Wasn't used to it... Yah..!

Jiraiya got off of his student, and stood up, not looking at the boy at all. Naruto just sighed and stood up as well, then walked around trying to go around Jiraiya to the bathroom, when he was pushed against the wall, Jiraiyas tounge thrusting inside his mouth, the kiss only broken when Jiraiya tore off naruto's shirt, along whith his own. Naruto pushed his hands against his masters chest, accidentily brushing the huge scar in the center of Jiraiya's pecs, as his legs were lifted off the floor, and placed around the mans waist, making heat run down his spine he shivered as his back was pressed against the cold wall, the only source of heat coming from the man in front of him, and from his own body.

Jiraiya started kissing down his pupils neck, stopping to suck at the now exposed skin, biting hard enough to bleed, then licking the sting and blood away before Kyuubi did it for him. Naruto was unable to hold back a moan at the feeling it gave him, his sensei's tounge licking the blood and sweat off of the boys neck, he was finding it harder and harder to fight his mentor off. Not that he was making a dent in Jiraiya's advances anyway.

"Y...N..No! Stop!" Naruto's breath came out clipped as Jiraiya's tounge rolled over his nipple, and he unconciously arched his back into the movement, causing Jiraiya to take the whole thing into his mouth, sucking and biting on the rubbery object. Naruto moaned and fisted his hand in Jiraiya's hair, trying to push him off wile trying to keep his head in place above him at the same time.

Jiraiya chuckled suductivly as he looked up at Naruto. "Stop, huh?" His voice so husky, Naruto could berely make it out. Naruto tried to wiggle out of the sanins grasp, but gasped as one of Jiraiya's hands dug into his ass, keeping him pressed against Jiraiya's erection, in a grip that should have been painfull but wasn't.

"Stop?" He said again as his had whent down to Naruto's crotch, were a lump was slowly forming. Naruto just nodded, Jiraiya looking at him through heated eyes, couldn't stand it and kissed Naruto again, angling his head for deeper contact as he slowly palmed Naruto up and down, making him moan into his mouth and arch against the him, grinding his ass into Jiraiya's erection. Jiraiya hissed in a breath of plesure as he ground Naruto against him again, this time both of their erections together. Moaning, Naruto couldn't help but pull his mentor toward him, giving up on self control when Jiraiya once again groped at Naruto's manhood, rubbing and palming harder through the matirial of Naruto's pants, making him moan.

Jiraiya groaned when Naruto's fingernails scraped across his back, so hard they left bloody furrows where they had gone. "Ero-S-Seninn... A-AHH!" Naruto nearly screamed as his sensei reached into his pants, grabbing naruto's erection and pumping it for all it was worth. "Still.. Calling me that... Brat.." Jiraiya said between pants, Naruto could only moan, trying to thrust into Jiraiya's hand, "Well, I'll make you...." They both groaned as Jiraiya ground their erections together, "Scream my name then.." He panted again, trying to hold back the more kinky things he was thinking of doing.

Naruto, obviously not satisfied with how fast things were going, reached into his sensei's pants with one hand, pulling him closer with the other, and grasped his sensei's manhood tightly, pumping it along with the rythem Jiraiya had already established, making the sannin moan in rapture. Thrusting into his studants hand, his head thrown back as Naruto squeezed and ran his thumb over his slit causing molten heat to rush to the sensitive area. He moaned, so close to his finish.

Not being able to take the heat anymore, he tore off Naruto's pants and his own, tossing the offending clothing into a forgotton corner as he ravished naruto's mouth, his tounge thrusting in time to the rythem their hands were making.

Their boxers were stripped off after that, Jiraiya's skintight black ones and Naruto's baggy orange boxers made a dark pool on the floor where they fell. Naruto panted against the sannin arching his back and rubbing their erections together again, making Jiraiya moan as he traced Naruto's jawline with three fingers, then placing them above Naruto's mouth with the command, "Suck." Naruto obidiantly took the didgets into his mouth, working them with his tounge as Jiraiya slowly moved his hips in time to Naruto's, moaning at the sensations Naruto's tounge was inflicting on his fingers.

"E...Ro...Sennin...M..More!" Naruto begged, his lith body pressing against the sannins, chests abrading against each other as they moved. Naruto's lips sucking and biting the fingers in his mouth, tounge slipping between the didgets and slickening them with siliva. Jiraiya moaned, eyes rolling back in his head at the way the boy moved his tongue around his fingers. Finaly sure they were fully coated in the teens spit, he traced a wet line down Naruto's body to the tight ring of muscle between two tanned and lucious globes. Naruto moaned as one finger was inserted, spun and pumped inside him, then arched in discomfort as the second finger was pushed in, then came the third finger, pushing inside him, makng him cry out in pain as his master pumped his hips and scisored his fingers inside his pupil.

"A..AAHH! I..Itaii.. Hurts.." Naruto managed to get out as jiraiya leaned over the twisting boy, whispering promises to him. "Don't worry... You'll feel much better...Soon" Jiraiya got out, tension brackting his eyes, aroused tension as he watched the blond beneath him start to moan in bliss and pump back against his fingers.

Naruto whined as Jiraiya's fingers were removed, his mentor positioning himself over Naruto's opening, sweat sticking their tangled bodys together. "Naruto.. this will only take a second... If it hurts to much, we'll just slow down...Take it easy, ok?" Naruto nodded as Jiraiya managed to form a choherent sentance with the little blond boy making all of those suductive sounds. The wimpers when he pumped him, the groans... Jiraiya was so close to the edge anyway... he was dying from how slow they were going, he hadn't had sex in almost three years, and this just felt...right.

Jiraiya moaned as he began easing forward, passed Naruto's sphinkter and making the boy arch and gasp in pain. Jiraiya hissed as a tight heat encircled his cock, and moved further inside the boy, groaning. Naruto's face twisted againstst the damnable intrusion. "Itaii... Senssei.." Sweat dripped from the man's brow. "Just.. Relax Naruto.. just... a few more seconds.."

_And a few more inches..._

Groaning, Jiraiya shoved himself all the way inside the boy, making Naruto wince and groan. "Sensei.. you teme.." Jiraiya chuckled and pushed against Naruto's prostate, making the boy arch and hiss in pleasure

"J... Jiraiya..mm...mmoree.." Jiraiya moaned as Naruto spread his legs and pullled Jiraiya deeper inside himself, arching his back to make even more delicious friction. Jiraiya pumped his hips slightly, moaning at the sensation of Naruto surounding him, and how the blond whimpered as he moved, throwing his head back as pure pleasure assulted him, making him want, and need more.

Naruto nodded at his mentor when he saw he was waiting for aproval to go further. With that nod, Jiraiya gripped the blonds hips, and started pumping inside him, slowly out, faster in, slowly out, faster in, the rythem had both of them panting for more before long, and when Jiraiya couldn't stand it, he ground himself inside naruto faster, Naruto's hand bracing himself against the wall as the sannin hit Naruto's prostate with every thrust, making the boy cry out in extasy.

Quickly memorizing the spot, Jiraiya shoved himself inside the boy again, making sure to angle himself to hit that spot, making white lights flash behind the blonds eyes. "Ahhh...Jiraiya, please.... Again.." Naruto moaned out, his back thumping against the wall with Jiraiyas thrusts. Pulling the sannin closer to him he wraped his legs around his waist to pull him deeper as he hit that spot again, making Naruto clench slightly around Jiraiya. Said man moaned and hit harder, thrusting deeper, spearing the boy compleatly with his cock, reveling in the feeling of Naruto's tight hot vergin passage surounding him.

"AHHH!... I.... Soo cloossee!!" Naruto screamed, clawing at his mentors lower back and arching backward as Jiraiya thrust deeper into the boy, groaning and hissing in pleasure as he felt his orgasm approtching "JJJIIRAAIIYYAA!!" Naruto arched his back as he came over both thair chests, his inner walls clenching around jiraiya as white lights shone behind his eyes. Jiraiya growled and gave a flurry of thrusts before coming inside the teen, spurting his hot cum deep within the boy.

Naruto moaned as he came down from his high, Jiraiya slipping his member out of Naruto before he could become aroused again, and set Naruto down on the bed, their sweat soaked bodies sticking together. "Well," Jiraiya said, hugging the blond closer to him. "I got you to call me by my name."

Naruto smiled, and panted. "don't get used to it." He said haughtily.

Jiraiya just laughed.


End file.
